


Poe Needs Better Porn Folder Titles

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cum Marking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Watching Bad Porn Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn stumbles upon a folder in Poe's pad titled "Face Fucking"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe Needs Better Porn Folder Titles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt asking for cum marking.

Poe loved sucking cock, but what really got him off was having his face fucked. A few thrusts were pleasant. What had him coming in his pants untouched though was someone using his mouth and fucking his face hard, making him choke on their dick and then either coming deep enough down his throat that he had no choice but to swallow, or pulling out and coming on his face. It was sort of a thing he had. 

Occasionally he would miss the thrill of being taken to his knees and used by handsome strangers, but he'd decided dating Finn was overall better than the string of random hookups he'd had before. And there were things that were fine to ask strangers for that weren't necessarily appropriate to ask your sweet loving boyfriend to do. While Finn wasn't shy in the bedroom, he was cautious. He checked in with Poe every step of the way and asked before doing anything. He'd taken the resistance safe and consensual sex holovids very seriously. And Poe didn't mind. Sex with Finn was fun and hot. If he sometimes wanted something a bit different that's what his imagination and right hand were for. 

It was unfortunate then that Finn found his filthy porn. 

"Face fucking?" Finn asked. He was sitting next to Poe on his bed, looking down at Poe’s pad with a grin like life day had come early.

Poe reached over to tug his pad away from Finn. "You said you wanted my notes on flight simulators."

"I did, that's why I was looking at F," Finn said with a laugh, not giving the pad back. "Hey, I'm not the one who actually labels their porn folders."

Poe liked being able to find things. There was no shame in that. "Alright then, keep scrolling buddy."

Finn turned the pad so Poe could see and leaned against him. "How about we watch porn instead? I've had enough simulators for the day. Let's check out this 'face fucking'" he elongated the k when he pronounced the title, smiling at Poe like they both in on some joke.

"Sounds good, but we don't have to look at that folder. I have other stuff saved," Poe said, voice rising desperately as he saw Finn select the folder.

"Blowjobs are fine," Finn said as he clicked it. "Which one’s good?" 

Poe looked and pointed at the least violent one. "That one's okay I guess," he said. Like he hadn't watched it a hundred times. Finn turned it on.

Too late Poe remembered the dirty talk. "You like that you fucking cunt? Nasty slut," a deep voice came from the pad. Poe shot Finn a look but the other man didn't seem scandalized. 

It was a messy blow job scene. The young dark eyed smuggler was drooling as he took the officer's cock. The dialogue was almost painfully cheesy, but Poe could see the outline of Finn's hard cock straining against his pants. The scene ended with the smuggler's face covered in cum. The next vid began automatically. 

Poe silently cursed as he recognized the opening music. Several men in stormtrooper armor approached a lost looking pilot. Poe specifically didn't look at Finn. He stayed perfectly still until he felt Finn begin to shake. He turned with an apology on his lips only to see Finn burst into laughter. "I'm sorry man, but you have the cheesiest taste in porn."

Poe sighed in relief before elbowing him. "Hey, clearly you don't mind it too much," he said pointedly looking at Finn's obvious erection.

"The sex parts are fine, but the plot and dialogue are terrible," he said. They both watched as one of the stormtroopers shoved his cock deep into the pilot's mouth until he was gagging. Finn's hand came to rest on his thigh as he turned to look at Poe. "So, these 'face fucking' videos seem to live up to their title. Is that something you're into, or do you just like the porn?"

Poe swallowed, "I guess you could say I'm into it." Finn's hand trailed up to cup his cock through his pants. "Very into it."

Finn was staring at Poe with a wicked smile. "Into it like you want me to drop to my knees right now or into it like you want to choke on my dick?"

"Fuck," Poe groaned bucking his hips into Finn's hand. "The latter. Definitely the latter.”

"Alright," Finn said, removing his hand from Poe and standing up, "Come on then. On your knees pilot." He was grinning.

"Please, no role playing," Poe said as he slid to his knees. He watched as Finn pulled his cock out.

He moaned when Finn grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face against his cock.

"Slap me if I get too rough," he said. Poe nodded and was rewarded by Finn pushing his cock into his mouth. After a few testing shallow thrusts Finn began to fuck his face in earnest.

His fingers were tight in his hair as he thrust hard and deep into his throat. Occasionally one of Finn's hands would untangle from his curls and move to his chin, roughly pushing his chin up to take more. Poe gagged when he did, the movement upsetting his rhythm. It was perfect.

He looked up at Finn who was staring back at him with his normal adoring gaze as he fucked Poe's face. He knew his own eyes were watering, and that he'd begin crying soon. He could never control his tears and Finn wasn't holding back, pushing in deep enough that he could feel his throat spasm.

Poe had never been harder. He moved his hips, looking for friction while trying to keep his head still. Finn noticed and nudged his thighs open, pressing his leg against his clothed cock. Poe shamelessly ground into it, moving his hands to grab at Finn's legs and pull him in closer. His face was wet with precum, slobber and tears as he moaned around Finn's cock and desperately humped his leg as he came in his pants. 

He would have been embarrassed but he could tell Finn was getting close too. He pulled out so just the tip of his cock was in Poe's mouth. He sucked on it eagerly. A spurt of salty precum hit his tongue before Finn pulled out completely. He bit back a whine at the loss. But instead of finishing off in his hand like he sometimes did Finn pushed his cock against Poe's face as he stroked, leaving behind a sticky smear of cum on his cheek. He was still trying to catch his breath when Finn came, marking his face and neck.

Finn stroked his hair, looking at him through half closed eyes as he recovered. After a moment he smiled and leaned down to kiss Poe's sticky lips, uncaring of the mess.

"If there's anything else you want to do just let me know."

**Author's Note:**

> As always looking for a beta since I hate editing my km fills.  
> Find me at thekinkawakens.tumblr.com


End file.
